


Two Weeks

by newtisgood (gurajiorasu)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/newtisgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho moved to Nashville, Newt called him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

> _“Newt, I’m moving to Nashville. We won’t be seeing each other as often, but we’ll be okay.”_

Newt hovered his thumb to the green button. He kept hesitating but in the end, he pressed it. Minho’s face appeared on his screen and he felt his heart ache. It had been a while since he last saw the man.

The dialing tone was torturing. In every single second spent, Newt had the urge to terminate the connection. He walked slowly to ease the uncomfortable feeling and when finally the tone stopped, so did his heart.

“Hello,” Minho greeted from the other end.

Newt couldn’t breathe. It had been a while since he last heard the man’s voice.

Newt gripped his phone a little bit too tightly. He willed himself to stay calm and ignore the bothering pain in his chest. Hoping that his voice wouldn’t come out weird, he answered, “Hey.”

Minho exhaled a long breath that sounded relieved. It took a couple of seconds before he talked again, “Newt. How’re you?”

Newt smiled. He’s a mess, but he couldn’t say it, could he? He lied through his lips, “I’m fine. You?”

“I’m good,” Minho said and Newt believed he didn’t have to lie.

Newt didn’t know what to say anymore so he just let the silence crept up on them. He listened to Minho’s steady breaths. He listened to the shuffling voices that told him that Minho was probably already in bed. Newt checked his wristwatch, it’s already late; way past midnight. Newt cursed himself internally for not checking the time before calling. “I’m sorry I called you this late.”

“It’s okay,” Minho said right away, then silence took over again. Minho waited for Newt to say something but Newt wouldn’t, so broke the silence, “What happened, Newt?”

Newt wasn’t okay. He was far from okay. All the feelings inside of him were driving him insane and he couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m–” Newt croaked, “I–” Newt wanted to squeeze the words out of his throat but he couldn’t. He was suffocating. “Min, I–” Newt tried again but he still couldn’t get any further than that.

Then, the first raindrop fell on Newt. And the second. And the third.

Rain was pouring down on Newt and he stopped trying altogether. He stopped trying to talk. He stopped trying to walk. He stopped trying to not cry.

Newt only hoped that the sound of the rain hid his cry.

It did, apparently. Because after a certain of time, Minho sighed and said, “Newt, listen. I’m hanging up, okay?”

Newt shook his head again and again, but what came out from his mouth was, “Okay.”

> _“I don’t think long-distance relationship will work, Min. I’m sorry, but- I think we should just… end this.”_

Newt still had his phone pressed to his ears even long after the connection was terminated. His whole body was wet from the rain, but he didn’t care about that. The cold that he felt inside his heart was worse than the cold that he felt all over his skin.

Newt had endured it for an impressive two weeks. Two weeks, and Newt started to fall apart like untied stack of hays. Two weeks, and Newt started to get angry over the empty side of the bed. Two weeks, and Newt started to drink like he’s a bottomless vessel. Two weeks, and Newt found himself boarded an airplane to Nashville, carrying nothing but his wallet and his phone with him.

Newt didn’t even know where Minho lived. He just wanted to get close to the man. He just wanted to see the man. But even to ask if he could do that, he didn’t have enough guts. The fact that he was the one to end it all just made it all the more difficult for Newt. The guilt that he felt-the feeling that he was the one who messed this up-made it impossible.

Newt just stood there, in the middle of the bridge with his phone pressed to his ear. His shoulders shook softly. His few drops of tears mingled with the raindrops. He stayed like that for a long, long time that was required to bring himself to function and finally, his hand fell to his side and his heart fell to the river under the bridge.

It’s over.

Newt turned slowly, swinging his feet back to where he came from. His hope trailed behind him, as well as the tears that he willed to stop but just wouldn’t. He kept his head down, looking at his shoes as he made his way home.

He didn’t see the road ahead of him.

He didn’t see where he was going.

He didn’t see when a silhouette formed in front of him and moved towards him in great speed.

The next thing Newt knew, something crashed to him with great impact. Something warm enveloped him and familiar scent swarmed to his senses.

“You stupid. Next time, stay in the airport so I don’t have to search you everywhere.”

Newt looked up slowly and he saw Minho.  _His_  Minho.

Minho, with his hair mussed by the rain.

Minho, with a mix of worry and relief all across his face.

Minho, with all the hope that Newt needed right then and there.

“Min, I–” Newt’s voice came out small and shaky, “I miss you. I’m sorry, I–”

Minho shut Newt up by pressing his lips to Newt’s. It was hasty, it was desperate, it was wet. But somehow, it told Newt that everything would be okay. Newt circled his arms around Minho’s neck, afraid of letting go. Minho ran his hands across Newt’s back, assuring.

When they broke the kiss, it was with a smile.

“Come to my place?” Minho asked with a hopeful smile.

Newt nodded and kissed Minho once again.


End file.
